Akakuro Love
by smiffywiffy
Summary: A oneshot whereby Akashi confesses to Kuroko at a GOM meet up! What will happen after? How will Kuroko react? Find out by reading it Takes place after Serin wins the winter cup and the GOM return to theirselves Knb doesn't belong to me but the plot does!


~Third person POV~

"Moshi moshi?" "KUROKOCH-" Kuroko hung up before his eardrums burst. Not even a minute later, his phone was demanding his attention again. This repeated several times before he answered his phone with a sigh. "Kurokochii~ Why did you hang up on me and then ignore my calls! T.T So mean!" Kise exclaimed. "Kise-kun you are too loud and my book is more interesting as compared to listening to your screaming." Kuroko answered in a deadpanned voice. "Whaaaaa- Kurokochii! Why are you so mean to me T.T" "What is it Kise-kun, I would like to continue reading my book so if you can kindly get to the point, it would be greatly appreciated." "Fine desu. I just wanted to invite you to hang out tomorrow. I've already invited the rest of the GOM and they have accepted…well except Akashichii…he said he would only go if you were. Please Kurokochii! I want to hang out like old times again!"

It just a month after all the GOM has returned back to their usual selves. Kuroko debated in his mind for a moment before answering. "Fine. I will go. Where and when are we going to meet?" "YAYYYYYYY! We are meeting in Maji Burger! I will text Akashichii now~ See you at 10am tomorrow!" Kuroko stared at his phone for a moment, reminiscing the old times where they hung out at Maji. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The next day, Kuroko arrived at Maji fifteen minutes prior. He wasn't surprised to see Akashi already seated at a table, immersed in a thick report, not that it helped in calming his nerves from being with the red emperor alone while waiting for the others. He thought about sitting on a bench outside Maji but decided against it. He walked towards the redhead. "Ohayo Akashi-kun." Akashi looked up from his report. "Ohayo Kuroko. I see that you are here early as well." "Hai." Kuroko replied before going to queue up for a vanilla milkshake. He drank in bliss, not noticing the redhead in front of him looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

15 minutes later, the rest of the GOM had arrived and they ate while chatting. Aomine, who was sitting beside Kuroko, swung an arm over Kuroko's shoulders. "Tetsu, where's that pesky new light of yours. I thought he would be with you since you two are always together." Akashi's eyes narrowed when he heard this and began mentally planning the death of Serin's ace. Without warning, Kuroko jabbed Aomine hard in the ribs, causing Aomine to back away and cradle his ribs. "TETSU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kuroko looked at Aomine with steel cold eyes and said "Aomine-kun, please do not say such misleading things. Kagami-kun is just my partner in basketball. We lead separate lives outside the activity." Midorima muttered a 'Serve you right' while Kise laughed. Murasakibara continued eating after stealing Aomine's dessert as 'punishment'. Akashi's eyes lost the dangerous glint and he returned his scissors to his pocket.

After they were done with their meal, the group headed to an arcade to spend the day together. They had already lost Murasakibara to the vending machines at the entrance. "I'll be at the basket shooting station." Midorima said while pushing up his glasses before making his way to the said game with his lucky item, a green plush bunny, clutched in his right hand. "I'm going to the racing game!" Aomine shouted over his shoulder while jogging excitedly towards the car racing game. "Kurokochii! Come and take pictures in the photo booth with me~" Kise whined while tugging on Kuroko's left arm. Akashi's eyes hardened as he shot a deadly glare at Kise before grabbing a scissors from his right pocket and flashing it. Kise gulped and ran away muttering apologies. Kuroko looked questioningly at Kise's figure before looking at the last GOM member. "What are you going to play then, Akashi-kun?" Akashi glanced around and spotted basketball charms in a crane machine nearby. "I am going to that crane machine and you are coming with me." Kuroko looked at Akashi, puzzled at why he needed to go too but agreed anyways.

Akashi flawlessly won two charms, one red and one blue, in one try at the game while Kuroko struggled and failed to get any. "Congratulations Akashi-kun. You got those without any trouble." Akashi smirked. "Of course. I'm absolute after all." Noting that the rest of the GOM are nowhere in sight. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arm and dragged him to the photo booth.

Once in the photo booth, Akashi let go of Kuroko and held the red basketball charm he just won in front of the bluenette. "Here, you can have one of mine." Kuroko looked at Akashi questioningly At least, that was what he was like outside. Inside, there was a bunch of butterflies fluttering about. Akashi-kun just gave me a gift! We are in the photo booth alone! Why did he drag me here? He was relieved that he had an emotionless mask or else he would be embarrassing himself right now! "Arigato Akashi-kun. May I know why are we here?" He finally replied without looking into Akashi's eyes.

Akashi's eyes softened as he picked up that the bluenette was shy and embarrassed. He steeled himself for what he was about to say. Absolute or not, he was still afraid of the bluenette's response. He internally took a deep breath. "Kuroko. I like you." He then looked closely at the bluenette for his reaction to his confession.

Kuroko couldn't believe his ears! Did he hear Akashi wrongly? His cheeks had a tint of pink on them. "W-What did you say, Akashi-kun?" Now it was Akashi's turn to feel like blushing. The first time had been embarrassing enough. Deciding to take a risk, he pulled Kuroko towards him and connected their lips.

Kuroko was dumbfounded. He stood frozen as the redhead moved his soft lips on his cold ones. Seeing as he wasn't getting any reciprocation from the bluenette, the redhead pulled away, chest fallen that his feelings seem to be not mutual. He gave a nervous laugh and tried to stop his tear ducts from forming tears. He was absolute! Akashi members do not cry. "Sorry Kuroko…I was too forward with my feelings. I hope this does not stop us from being friends." His voice had a sense of desperation in it, much to his dismay.

This brought Kuroko out of his reverie. He looked up to look at Akashi, his cheeks burning due to the realization of what had just happened. He saw that Akashi was blushing as well, his eyes looking away from him. Kuroko realized that Akashi Seijuro, his longtime crush…had REALLY did confess to him. As Akashi turned to leave, Kuroko grabbed his hand. "N-No! I-I like Akashi-kun too! I w-was just shocked that A-Akashi-kun liked me too and I-I wasn't expecting Akashi-kun to k-ki-kiss me…" Kuroko stuttered out, his face resembling a tomato. Akashi raised his eyebrows, trying to make sense of what Kuroko said, before breaking into a wide smile and pulling the bluenette into his arms and hugging him tightly. Kuroko's blush deepened further. He then slowly raised his arms to hug the redhead back. Akashi's smile widened even more.

After about a few minutes of hugging, Akashi pulled away and held Kuroko at arm's length, and looked directly into his beautiful blue eyes. "Tetsuya, would you be my lover?" Kuroko's blush deepened even more as he nodded shyly. Akashi was elated! His feelings were mutual and Kuroko is now his! "Can I kiss you, Tetsuya?" he smirked as he asked-no ordered. Before Kuroko could reply, his lips collided with a certain redhead's. This time, Kuroko responded. He moved his lips slowly at first, but got quicker as the kiss was more affectionate. As the kiss progressed, Kuroko's arms moved to Akashi's neck and Akashi's arms held Kuroko's waist possessively. As Akashi was about to lick Kuroko's bottom lip for permission, the photo booth's entrance flap was flipped up, revealing the rest of the GOM. "Akashichii, Kurokochii, are you both-" Kise paused in shock. The GOM took in the position of the captain and phantom sixth man in shock. None of them expected this.

Kuroko quickly separated from the redhead and if not for the redhead's arms still firmly around his waist, he would have run away in embarrassment. Instead, he covered his face with his hands. Akashi, annoyed that his make out secession was interrupted, turned to face the GOM, one arm still holding Kuroko's waist possessively. "May I help you?" he said coldly before the rest of the GOM exploded. "WHA-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE-suuu?" "WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED?" "Oha Asa did not predict such an incident would occur today…" "Are? Aka-chin and Kuro-chin what are you two doing?" Kuroko hid his face in Akashi's chest, beyond embarrassed that they were caught making out. Akashi chuckled at his lover's cuteness before answering with a smug tone. "Well if it was not obvious, Tetsuya and I were making out when we were rudely interrupted. " "Akashi-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed before reburying his face into the said person's chest, more embarrassed than ever.

The rest of the GOM's jaws dropped. They could not believe that their absolute emperor ex-captain and emotionless phantom were in a relationship! And Kuroko was actually showing emotions! Akashi smirked at their appalled faces before leading a still embarrassed Kuroko out of the photo booth. "Now, if you could excuse us, Tetsuya and I will be taking our leave." And so, they left the arcade, with the GOM gawking at their backs.

~Kuroko's POV~

We somehow got to Akashi-kun's Tokyo apartment. Akashi-kun led me to his bedroom, pinned me on his bed and continued our interrupted make out secession. Akashi-kun kissed me with great ferocity but stayed mindful not to hurt me. As the kiss got more and more passionate, my hands found their way to Akashi-kun's neck and Akashi-kun's arms were tightly coiled around my waist. I then felt something wet lick my bottom lip, requesting entrance, which I granted willingly. Akashi-kun invaded my mouth at once, claiming it all as his. Unknowingly, I let out a small moan. My face flushed intensively and I pulled away to apologize but was stopped by Akashi-kun resealing our lips. I could feel his smirk in appreciation and pride of that moan. We had a war using our tongues, which I lost. In the midst of our tongue war, one of Akashi-kun's hands left my waist and trailed lower. I paid no mind to it, enjoying the kiss until Akashi-kun's hand went under my shirt.

I was about to protest but let out another moan instead as Akashi-kun drew circles on my back. It felt so good. Akashi-kun's hand then slides to my front and attacked my right nipple. I gasped at the sudden pleasure. "Tetsuya you are so sensitive." He breathed into my ear before trailing kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. I moaned. He stopped at some point on my neck and nibbled and sucked that spot. I could not hold back anymore and let out a moan than was louder than the one before.

In a flash, my shirt was off and Akashi-kun attacked my other nipple with his mouth. I arched my back at the wonderful feeling as my nipples hardened. Akashi-kun's hand left my nipple and trailed lower to the waistband of my pants. I got slightly nervous and Akashi-kun realized it. "We don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with, Tetsuya. If you tell me to stop, I would." Akashi-kun said softly. I stared into Akashi-kun's sincere and loving eyes and debated in my mind before saying softly "No, I want Akashi-kun to continue, I'm just…nervous…" averting my eyes. Akashi-kun smiled "I promise I'll be as gentle as I can." Akashi-kun's hand then wondered inside my pants and towards it. I gasped when his hand grabbed and moaned as he slowly stroked it.

"Faster…please" I managed. Akashi smirked "What? I can't hear you Tetsuya." "Akashi-kun… faster…" I repeated louder. "Say my name, Tetsuya" "Akashi-kun…" "Not that, my given name." "Sei-seiju-seijuro-kun" Akashi-kun stroked a little faster "Remove the –kun and I'll go even faster" By then, I was almost lost in pleasure. 'Sei-ngh-Seijuro…faster…onegai…" At that, Akashi-kun's patience seems to have snapped and he stroked me furiously. I was letting out moan after moan, no longer being able to control them. Wanting Akashi-kun to enjoy himself too, I connected our lips and kissed him passionately. He reciprocated and we were kissing deeply for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, he broke off the kiss and stopped stroking me. I gave a whine of disappointment and arched my back at the lack of contact. Akashi shushed me and slowly took off my pants while I took off his shirt. He then took off my boxes and admired me. I covered my face in embarrassment. He chuckled, and removed my hands gently. "You are beautiful Tetsuya, no need to be embarrassed." He said lovingly. I blushed redder. He then lowered himself to eye level to my member. Before I knew what was going on, he took in in his mouth. "Akashi-kun!" I shouted, before letting out a string of moans. My vision blurred as I lost any rational thoughts.

Suddenly, three fingers appeared in front of my face. Glancing at Akashi-kun's face, which commanded, "Suck them", I sucked them greedily. After he deemed them wet enough, he removed them from my mouth. He then circled around my entrance and slowly inserted one finger. The sensation was too much for me and I almost chocked Akashi-kun when I arched my back and shoved my member further into his mouth. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of my entrance. He then added the second, then the third finger. By then, I was already a moaning puddle.

As I was getting close, I tried to tell Akashi-kun. "Akashi-" Akashi-kun stopped me with a pinch on my thigh. I looked down at him with my half lidded eyes, my member still in his mouth, his eyes shouting "First name!" "Seijuro-" before I could complete my sentence, I cried out and released into his mouth. Akashi-kun swallowed most of my cum, the rest dripping out of the sides of his mouth, leaving me utterly embarrassed that I came in his mouth. Akashi-kun's finger then brushed against something inside me. I was immediately filled with pleasure and moaned loudly. He repeated this a few more times, getting louder moans from me each time before removing all his fingers. I whined at the loss and pouted. Akashi-kun chuckled. "I'll give you something better soon." He then stripped himself naked. I was wide eyed when I saw his member. There was no way that will fit inside me. "Relax Tetsuya." Akashi-kun comforted as he aligned himself to my entrance. "Ready?" I gave a small nod, gripped the sheets tightly and he pushed in.

My first thoughts were PAINN! It was quite painful and a few tears escaped my eyes. "Nghhhh" I heard a loud moan that was not from me and my eyes sprung open. What I saw was one of my favourite facial expressions of Akashi-kun ever. His eyes were squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed, his face had a tint of blush and that moan he just released was so cute you won't believe that the fearsome absolute captain, Akashi Seijuro, was the one who released it. Once he was fully embedded in me, he gave me a few seconds to adjust before making eye contact with me, as if asking for permission to move. I nodded and he started thrusting in and out, slowly at first but gaining speed quickly. The room was a commotion of moans from both Akashi-kun and I then. Akashi-kun then connected our lips as he pounded into me. I was on cloud nine. I think nothing on earth will ever feel better than this. As it was both our first time, we didn't take long to climax. "Seijuro!" I screamed as I climaxed, spilling my cum all over our chests. "Tetsuya!" He screamed as he came inside me, filling me up with his warm seed. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out of me and lying beside me instead. "I love you Seijuro." I whispered, almost asleep due to exhaustion from our 'activities'. "I love you too, Tetsuya, sleep well." was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.

~~Extra~~

~Akashi's POV~

I was the one who woke up first the next morning. I smiled as I look at the blue-haired treasure cuddling into me. Last night was amazing. I smirked as I thought: He is really mine now as I am his. I looked at the time: 11.43am. My eyes widened…we must have been really exhausted. Then I felt something beside me move. I looked at Tetsuya again as he opens his eyes slowly and raises one hand to rub his eyes. So adorable…I melted internally. Tetsuya's eyes blinked several times before focusing on me. "Ohayo Akashi-kun." "Its almost noon Tetsuya, we slept in quite a bit after last night. Luckily for us, its Sunday today." I said while smirking as I played with his hair. At the words 'last night' Tetsuya's face and ears turned a deep red and he covered his face with his hands. I leaned closer to his ear and said seductively "And what did I say about my name, Tetsuya~" He reddened further and murmured "Sei-Kun" I chuckled at his adorable reaction, satisfied with the nickname he had given me. As Tetsuya was a little sore, I carried him bridal style to the bathroom and we took a bath together.

As we were having lunch at a small restaurant nearby when my phone vibrated. I was surprised at all the missed calls and texts from the GOM, demanding an explanation for what they witnessed yesterday. Was it not blatantly obvious…why do we need to explain our relationship? Though, we must have been quite into it as to have not heard any of the calls and texts last night. I looked up from my phone to see Tetsuya looking up from his phone as well. We looked at each other, sighed, and texted them to meet us at Kise's apartment. We then headed hand in hand to Kise's apartment.

~Kuroko's POV~  
"SPILLLL THE BEANSSS AKASHICHII, KUROKOCHIII! Since when were you two going outtttt!" Kise-kun screamed in my face the moment we stepped into his apartment. the rest of the Gom were also there with expecting looks on their faces. I briefly told them what happened yesterday at the arcade. "And well...we got together when Aka-Sei-kun confessed to me in the photo booth..." I tried to say in a dead panned voice, hiding my nerves that were flooding my stomach. Sei-kun noticed and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I was grateful for that as I was about to explode.

The room was in absolute silence as the Gom took in what I had just told them. Sei-kun locked eyes with me and was leaning in to kiss me as reassurance that he would never leave me when Midorima-kun broke the silence. "I never expected you two to have feelings for each other...it was quite a surprise to see...that scene... nanodayo." the others nodded in agreement. I flushed red as i remembered being caught making out with Sei-kun in the photobooth.

Sei-kun chuckled and patted my head with his other hand. "You are simply adorable Tetsuya. There's nothing to be embarassed about." he whispered in my ear. I blushed even redder and pouted.

~Third person's POV~

The GOM were astonished to see their phantom sixth man acting so adorable. Kise wanted to hug Kuroko badly but backed away in fear when Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist possessively, eyes daring Kise to continue his action. Kise laughed nervously. "Whaaaaaa Kurokochii, so what happened after you both left us?" "Tch...you mean ditched us" Aomine huffed.

~Akashi's POV~

Tetsuya turned even redder at the newest question, almost rivaling my hair. He turned and hid his burning face in my chest to avoid answering the question. I rubbed comforting circles on his back before smirking at the GOM. "Well, as for what happened thereafter...you can safely say Tetsuya belongs to me and me only now." "Sei-kun!" Tetsuya exclaimed and hammered my chest softly. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS DID IT!? AKASHI YOU TAINTED MY INNOCENT SHADOW!" Aomine exploded. Kise burst into tears about how he will never be able to hug his Kurokochiii ever again. The pokey that was in Murasakibara's mouth fell to the floor and his eyes were so wide you would think that his eyeballs were going to drop out soon! Midorima pushed up his glasses as he tried to hide his blush. "Maybe we should not have asked that…nanodayo"

I glared at Aomine for his exclamation, sending him into apology mode, trying to escape my wrath. "Now that everything has been brought to light, if you would excuse Tetsuya and I as we have a date to attend to. I picked up Tetsuya in bridal style despite his protests, and together, we head out of the apartment.

A/N: Hiiiiii everyone! ^^ I wrote this because I wanted to try writing for my OTP Akakuro! I tried to stay as close to the personalities and speech of the GOM but forgive me if it doesn't look 100% right I know Kuroko and Akashi are OOC but I just imagine them to be like that when in a relationship :P

I don't own Kuroko no basket (if i do i might have added couple moments for all my ships :D)

I only own the plot lololol~

reviews and constructive criticism welcome~


End file.
